


From the sidelines

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [43]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, envy - Freeform, prompts, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Men behaving Badly</p><p>Shirou still lacking the confidence when it comes the the "relationship" he and Yonekuni have.  He just needs to have more faith in Yonekuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the sidelines

He shook his head as he sipped from the ice cold can he held, his gaze on his boyfriend. Of course, they really couldn’t be called a couple, not when one didn’t recognize the relationship. But he was patient, had been patient. Waiting years for any type of attention from Yonekuni. And now that he had it, he wasn’t sure where they were going as a “couple”. Now, though, the family that had welcomed him and Tsuburaya-kun, helping and training them, were celebrating. For what, he couldn’t remember.

Under the shade of a tree that he took shelter earlier, away from the sweltering sun of summer, he watched quietly as Yonekuni accepted a drink that a girl offered him. He didn’t need to hear what the girl was saying, he’d seen it often enough to know the signs. Watching the girl lean in, almost batting her eyelashes at the blond and Yonekuni, doing the gentleman thing, leaning in to talk to her quietly. Heart clenching when he saw a hand placed on the girl’s arm as he tried to lead him away. And to his surprise, instead of pulling the girl closer, Yonekuni gently pushed her away.

He couldn’t stop his heart from racing, the confidence that Yonekuni had oozed earlier, the very same that he had when he talked to the girl, seemed to disappear as he made his way towards him. Without a word being spoken, the heavyweight dropped down next to him, knees brushing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the one he loved fiddle and mess with the cold can. Never opening it, just rolling it back and forth in his hands before setting it aside.

Yonekuni obviously didn’t want the drink the girl gave to him and it gave him some hope. Looking down at his own, open can, barely drunk from, only a sip really before gathering his courage.

“Madarame, would you like a drink?” He could swear that Yonekuni could hear his heart pounding. Could see the thoughts that raced through his mind. A hint of lips curling at the corner, the brushing of fingers as the blond took the can with a murmured thanks. He wouldn’t tell Yonekuni that he wanted him to… he didn’t finish his thought, only squirming at the thought.

He didn’t catch the amused look Yonekuni gave him.


End file.
